


Not a Pretend Boyfriend

by ShippedMyPants



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, Highschool AU, Homophobic Language, Kisses, M/M, jealous!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippedMyPants/pseuds/ShippedMyPants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar pretends to be Castiel's boyfriend and Dean is not okay with it, because god damn it that should be his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Pretend Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my 30 day OTP challenge. The prompt is: Pretend dating where I’m not the one pretend dating you and I’m going to be super grumpy about it.

It all started when Balthazar was walking down the hall and he saw Bella Talbot smack the textbook and folders out of Castiel's hands.

 

"What the ever-loving fuck do you think you're doing?" He demanded as he strode up to the confrontation, glaring daggers at Bella and her cronies.

 

"I was just telling this little queer to get out of my way," she sneered at the boy picking up his papers scattered on the floor.

 

"Usually I'm above hitting a lady, but you don't quite count with the way you're acting, do you?" Seeing Castiel still salvaging his work, Balthazar bent down, "Let me help you Cassie."

 

"Ugh, are you two dating or something?"

 

Before Cas could answer, _"No, he's just a decent human being,"_ Balthazar cut in, "Yeah, what of it?"

 

The brief look of shock that crossed the bitch's face was immensely satisfying before she covered it with a mask of disgust. "Come on girls, we've wasted enough time on these queers," and with that the trio turned and walked off, noses in the air.

 

Standing with his papers back in order Cas sighed, "You didn't have to do that Bal."

 

"I know, but the look on Bella's face was worth it. Plus now she knows you have some back up of your own." They started the short walk to their shared History class down the hall.

 

Cas rolled his eyes at that, "I can take care of myself."

 

"Yes, but you shouldn't always have to, Cassie. Someone really needs to put her in her place." He mused, "I wonder if I could get Charlie to take a swing at her."

 

"Who am I taking a swing at?" Asked a feminine voice behind them.

 

Turning, Castiel and Balthazar find Charlie and Dean walking into the classroom right behind them.

 

"Oh just that girl Talbot." Bal replied.

 

"What'd she do this time?" Dean asked, setting his stuff on the table he usually shared with Castiel.

 

"She smacked Cassie's books out of his hands 'cause she's a homophobic bitch." The English boy proudly laid his arm over Cas' shoulders, "But I defended his honor as a proper pretend boyfriend should."

 

"What!" Dean practically shouted.

 

Balthazar smirked, "I pretended to be his boyfriend; problem?"

 

"Wha- no! I just..." Dean floundered.

 

"You know, I wouldn't have to pretend if Cassie had an _actual_ boyfriend to do that sort of thing for him."

 

"Yeah!" piped up Charlie, trying to help get the point across. She had been sitting across the aisle enjoying the show.

 

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Cas stated, starting to get annoyed with everyone thinking he needed protection from a little bullying.

 

"Well yeah, but I still wish I could have hit Bella or something." Dean argued.

 

"Hey, That’s my job!" Charlie rolled her eyes, "Oh my God, Dean. Just ask him already."

 

"Ask me what?"

 

Dean blushed but still looked Cas in the eye, "You wanna go out today after school?"

 

Before Castiel could even get an answer out, Balthazar cried out, "Holy shit, FINALLY."

 

Ignoring him, Cas smiled, "I would like that very much Dean."

 

 

 

Two months later, Bella aggressively knocked her shoulder against Castiel's as they passed in the hall.

 

"Ugh, watch where you're going, queers." She said, turning toward Castiel who had been walking with Dean, holding hands.

 

"Fuck you, Bella." Dean replied annoyed as he looked over to Cas, "You okay babe?"

 

"I'm fine, thanks."

 

"Good," Dean smiled and leaned down to give him a long kiss with Bella watching.

 

"You two are disgusting." She sneered.

 

"Not as disgusting as your personality." Cas answered sweetly as he turned away to continue walking to class with his boyfriend.


End file.
